La Locura de Mi Amiga
by Papitas Yumi
Summary: Jeff, por favor... sálvame. -Jane. Jeff arrugó el papel, días después la 'amiga' fue encontrada muerta.


**CAPITULO 1**

 **EL BAR.**

Jane:

Tengo frio.

En serio mucho, mucho, frio.

Mis tacones se hunden en la nieve espesa.

¿Tal vez ya sea hora de buscar otro tipo de calzado para mis pies?

Me abrazo a mí misma, moviendo mis manos rápidamente arriba y abajo, intentando crear calor en mis brazos desnudos.

Las calles sí que están vacías, ¿qué hora será? Tal vez las 11 o 12 de la noche...

¿Qué fue eso?

Miré hacia atrás a través de la suave cortina de la nieve cayendo lentamente.

-Um, supongo que nada... mejor sigo mi caminando o me congelaré- susurré a mí misma.

Bien Jane, concéntrate.

¿Dónde dormirás hoy? Quizá pueda entrar a una casa a robar un poco de dinero y pagar una habitación de hotel, pero...

¿De nuevo?

¿Qué diablos?

¿Alguien me está siguiendo?

Gire mi cabeza nuevamente, pero nada...

¿Podría ser...?

No, no. Imposible.

Siento como mi cuerpo se tensa mientras me repito mentalmente una y otra vez que es imposible, y dejó caer mis brazos a los costados.

De pronto detuve mi marcha en medio de esta avenida. De mi boca salía vapor, era mi aliento fusionado con la baja temperatura.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a la sombra moverse de nuevo, definitivamente alguien me estaba siguiendo.

Y de la nada, corrí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Si era él... si en verdad era él... en estos momentos, yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad de defenderme.

Y mientras corría, mis pulmones se comprimían por la nieve helada y mis músculos se entumían.

Por suerte, a menos de dos manzanas me encontré con un bar, y sin dudarlo entre.

1 cantinero, 10 hombres y 2 mujeres, ambas prostitutas.

Me tome un momento para llenar mis pulmones de aire caliente y después tome asiento en la barra.

Esa sombra, no era de él, pensándolo bien y detenidamente, él tiene mayores habilidades de sigilo y su complexión es más alta.

No era él, definitivamente no era él...

¿Entonces qui...?

-¿Qué le puedo servir?

-¿Huh? -levanté la cabeza interrumpiendo abruptamente mis pensamientos y el joven cantinero me sonrió.

-¿Qué le puedo servir? -volvió a preguntar.

-Ah, ejem... Una Sangría estaría bien -fue todo lo que pude decir, me tomo desprevenida.

El me miró con una mueca extraña y ladeo un poco su cabeza.

-¿Esta... -sus ojos cafés me fulminaban- ...Está usted bien?

-¿Qué?

-Perdone, pero acaba entrar del exterior donde hay una ventisca de nieve, y está usando solo... ese vestido tan revelador. Si me lo pregunta, creo que eso no es normal. ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Tiene frio?

-No, no. Estoy bien -respondí rápidamente- Solo tráigame la bebida, por favor.

-Si así lo desea -dicho esto, el cantinero se retiró.

Esperé mi bebida en silencio, estudiando mi entorno, había un señor panzón sentado en una mesa del centro con una de las prostitutas sentada en sus piernas, y una cerveza en una mano. A dos asientos de mí, sentado, un señor de bigote tipo francés y ojos pequeños comía un bistec con puré de papas. Al otro lado de la habitación, en el rincón más oscuro, un joven de aproximadamente 27 años estaba acariciando las partes íntimas de la otra prostituta. De mi lado derecho, sentados en una gran mesa, estaba una pareja de homosexuales (posiblemente esposos) degustando su comida mientras hablaban tranquilamente.

No había terminado de analizar a todas las personas con las que compartía esas cuatro paredes del bar, cuando una brisa helada golpeo contra mi espalda erizando los vellos de mi piel.

Era la sombra, era la persona que me estuvo siguiendo antes, estaba segura.

Mantuve la calma, no giré mi cabeza, simplemente escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí para después tomar asiento a mi lado.

El cantinero se acercó a la sombra sacudiendo sus naranjas cabellos entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué le puedo servir?

-Agua.

-En mi respiración preparándome para cualquier agresión en mi contra, y esperé a que la sombra hiciera el primer movimiento... pero pasaron los largos minutos y no hizo nada.

¿Tal vez me había equivocado? ¿Tal vez esa persona que entro por la puerta hace unos minutos, no era la sombra que me perseguía? ¿Debería comprobarlo?

Giré mi cabeza, dispuesta a mirar a la cara a aquella cosa sentada a mi lado.

Pero entonces hablo...

-Te estuve siguiendo.

Esa voz... no la conocía, a esta persona yo no la conocía.

-Corres muy rápido Jane, y eres muy ágil.

Era una voz de hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Pude escuchar una leve risa afónica brotar de su boca.

-Una amiga, si es que puedo llamarla así, me lo dijo -se aclaró la garganta- De hecho, ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí...

-Aquí tiene señorita -el joven cantinero de cabellos naranjas interrumpió las palabras de la sombra y coloco la sangría frente a mí.

-Muchas gracias -agradecí viéndolo a la cara, y pude notar que en sus ojos había cierto deje de preocupación.

Seguramente también se le hacía algo "no normal" ver a una joven señorita hablando con lo que sea que este sentado junto a mí en un bar a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Entonces... una amiga mía, ¿eh? ¿Me pregunto quien podrá ser? Es que, como ya sabes, yo tengo tantos amigos en el mundo, que no puedo recordarlos a todos. -dije sarcásticamente.

-Sé que eres una persona muy solitaria Jane, ella te conoce a ti pero tú no conoces a esa amiga tuya.

-¡Oh vaya! -grité enérgicamente mirando mi bebida- Entonces tengo una amiga a la cual no conozco, pero ella a mi si, y ella envía a una sombra a perseguirme en una noche de tormenta helada. De las cosas que se entera uno, ¿verdad? Supongo que la vida está llena de sorpresas -entonces le di un largo trago a mi bebida.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras ahora, porque cuando estés frente a ella, no lo podrás hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que haría ella si me rio en su cara? -pregunte retadoramente.

-Te cortaría la garganta... te lo advierto, razones para matarte ya tiene, ¿qué más da una más o una menos? Ella te quiere muerta, es lo único que le importa.

Muerta, ¿a mí?

Entonces por fin lo ví, su mascará negra, sus ojos y boca tejidos con tela roja, su sudadera amarilla...

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y de un momento a otro, caí contra el suelo de madera.

-Buenas noches, Jane -dijo él y me desvanecí.

K7


End file.
